Til There Was You
by SouthernBella04
Summary: Disclaimer: This story is meant for FUN. It is in no way affiliated with what is actually going on with the Ugly Betty Storyline. Genry fan fic! Meant to only last 2-3 or even 4 chapters!


DISCLAIMER: This short fan fic is meant strictly for FUN

DISCLAIMER: This short fan fic is meant strictly for FUN. Please understand that it in no way affiliates with what's actually going on with the story. Also, there is a movie they talk about…pretend it comes out on DVD already.  Enjoy! **evil laugh**

He sat in the deli after a long lunch hour. His air conditioning was out and it was the middle of the spring, which meant that it was incredibly humid, but not so much hot. Gio managed to have around 200 people in his deli during the lunch rush, which was a good boost in his sales. Gio's mind wandered to the glasses. Those wonderful glasses. He visualized a sweaty nose and a hand placing the glasses back in place awkwardly. Suddenly, he saw Betty.

"Hi, Betty, the usual. You like it hot and spicy, right?" he winked and went right to work with her southwest style chicken salad sandwich.

"You look tired. Long lunch break?" Betty plopped down at the bar and helped herself to some water.

"I never realized how much business I would get from making my own sandwich shop. I have you to thank for that you know." He grinned, which made Betty blush. "So, I've decided to name the condiment bar after you." Betty's face lifted with a smile. "See. 'A Whole Lot of Fun!'" Betty thought that he literally named the condiment bar after her.

"Of course, you would make it sound dirty, Gio." Betty took a long sip of her water and began to eat her sandwich. "So, I was wondering if you would like to do a secret friend thing with me?" Betty raised her eyebrow, waiting for Gio respond.

"Sure, anything to annoy Egg Salad." Gio grinned broadly. "Speaking of, how's he doing?" Gio gave a look of genuine interest.

"Oh…he's fine…I guess…why would you care?" Betty gave him a look of confusion. "We're planning out our next Sundae Night movie." Betty couldn't resist the next part, "Why, are you thinking of tagging along?" Betty laughed at the thought of Gio, Henry, and her enjoying a movie together.

"Sure. Count me in. I'll be there at 8 sharp. I'll bring dinner." Gio responded, and left Betty at the bar stool, mystified.

Later that day, Gio grew more excited. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that was exciting him so much. For a while, he thought it was the fact that he was antagonizing the hell out of Henry because he was around Betty. Yet, that didn't seem to be the reason Henry fired up his manly instincts. Yeah, Betty was a lot of fun to hang out with and he enjoyed her wit and sarcasm. Most of all, he enjoyed annoying Henry. This would be his chance to show off if he appeared on Sundae Night. He grinned and began to prepare for the dinner rush.

"Henry, what do you think of Gio?" Betty said Saturday morning as she lay in Henry's arms.

"Gio, where did he come from?" Henry asked, immediately becoming uptight at the mere mention of Henry.

'Well, I think from Italy…but…" Betty began to explain, but Henry cut her off.

'Don't beat around the bush. You know what I mean. How did you start thinking about him?" Henry moved uncomfortably.

"Well, I have a little confession." Betty sighed and tried to think up a semi-lie for Sundae Night. "Gio's been hanging around my dad a lot lately and dad says he's been feeling really blue. So he sort of invited Gio to our movie night." Inside, Betty was secretly excited about this.

"Oh." Henry mumbled, but to Betty's surprise he said, "I guess it will be alright. After all, I've been a jerk lately and I know how much his friendship means to you." Henry laughed. "Maybe he can see some of the big bad moves I've been practicing lately." Henry sat up and Betty slowly followed him.

"It'll be alright. I'll be here to whip Gio into shape." Betty smiled reassuringly to Henry. Henry, however, looked lost in his thoughts.

"So what movie should we watch?" Henry thought for a moment. "What about…Brokeback Mountain?" Henry suggested.

"No! Why would we watch that movie? It makes me uncomfortable, by the way." Betty looked at him in disbelief.

"Ok…ok…how about…Rent?" Henry suggested another movie with hopes that Betty would finally agree to something he suggested.

"Rent depresses me." Betty replied.

"Well I'm sorry that I haven't thought of Dumbo Returns or Bambi 2000!" Henry said saracastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Betty gave him a defensive look. "I was just giving you my opinion and you've suddenly become Mr. Irritable!" Betty removed herself from his arms and sat in an armchair.

"I'm sorry…but with the Charlie situation, I've been in a temperamental mood. Will you forgive me if we watch….Bottle Shock?" Henry grinned and pulled out a DVD,

"I've wanted to see that. It's all about making wine in California. Oh…and it has Chris Pine in it…and that Puerto Rican guy…can't remember his name…" Betty said gleefully and immediately made up with Henry.

"So what time are we expecting Sandwich Boy?" Henry asked as he took Betty in his arms.

"Around 8 tonight…so we have some time for…." Betty tried to wink, but didn't do a very good job.

"…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Henry asked with a sly grin.

"I knew you were in the mood." Betty ran to the bed and began to bounce on it.

"Let's get 'em tiger." Henry jumped on the bed. He stretched out on the bed and reached his hand under the bed.

"Grrr…" Betty growled excitedly.

Henry pulled out a torn Scrabble game and set it up on the bed. "Sorry the dining room table is broken, this is the best place."

"Scrabble can be played anywhere Henry. I'm determined to win this time around." Betty smiled and began to set up her area for Scrabble.

Betty and Henry spent the rest of the evening playing Scrabble with one another and neither one realized how quickly the time went by. It was 6:30 when they realized how late it had gotten.

"Oh…Henry…I was planning on taking a shower…and um…getting ready for our Sundae Night." Betty announced and bounced off the bed happily. She raced into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Henry thought she was getting pampered for her, thought Betty. Well I have news for him…its for Gio, she continued thinking to herself.

By the time she was showered and ready to go, it was 15 minutes to 8 and Betty felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She couldn't believe that both boys were going to have a normal night together with her. Maybe they would be able to reconcile and everything could go back to the way it was. Finally, at 8, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Betty beat Henry to the door. When she saw Gio she grinned. "Gio, Hi! Come on in."

"Thanks, Betty. Mmm…you look good enough to eat!" he grinned and winked and showed her a bottle of wine. "I brought some good music too…so our night is complete with wine…good food…good movie…and dancing!" Gio enjoyed the attention Betty him.

"Ok, well let's get started. The food's ready and I'll put in the movie." Betty grabbed the brown sack out of Gio's hands and ran to set everything up, leaving Gio and Henry alone.

"Henry, old buddy…long time no see!" Gio held out his hand for Henry to shake, but Henry just glared at him.

"I'm doing this for her. I don't have to be polite, just so you know." Henry continued to glare at him.

"Hey, it's all good. You'll give in to my charm at some point" Gio winked. "Betty acted the same way to me and now, she can't keep her hands off me. Who knows, maybe you'll start feeling for me, what Betty feels for me." Gio's voice went down to a whisper. "Tends to be a trend with me." He grinned and went into the living room with Betty.

Henry stood at the door, not sure what to feel exactly. Gio was certainly annoying and moving in on his territory. Then again, was he more annoyed with the fact that Gio was hanging around Gio, or that Gio was giving much of his attention to Betty and not him so much? Henry tried to shake that thought out of his head before joining the two in the living room.


End file.
